Only Words
by Wordy Typewriter
Summary: A series of moments shared between Ridgeway's infamous bully and tech-weenie. Filled with drabble-ish, oneshot-y goodness.
1. iGet Promoted

_**I know that this has probably been done before, but I couldn't help but want to take a crack at it. ;D Each chapter is based upon a randomly selected word I get from a generator. And listen, please, I know the title sucks but I really can't think of a good one. So, if you don't mind, could y'all give me some ideas? Should I keep the title or do you have something better for this? And BTW, title may change to T later.  
Anyways, I hope you like this.  
Oh, and yeah, I don't own iCarly. This is FANfiction site, if you didn't know.

* * *

**_

_A series of moments shared between Ridgeway's infamous bully and the tech-weenie. Filled with drabble-ish, oneshot-y goodness._

_**iGet Promoted**_

_Word: Promotion_

I couldn't help, but let this light groan escape my lips as Sam's fingertips brushed against my bare kneecap, circling it a few times before coming to rest upon it, gently rubbing it with her thumb. Carly shot me a confused look as I let out another forbidden soft grunt that could be considered a partial moan, if someone was really analyzing the situation.

I gave her a reassuring smile, telling her that everything was alright. Nothing wrong with me. Oh, except the fact that I'm confused beyond reason because why would Sam Puckett, of all people, be touching me like this? But it's not like I didn't enjoy it, it was just that it was out of the blue, and, well, weird that she'd actually be doing this to _me._

Carly was lucky that this tantalizing action that Sam was doing to me was hidden underneath the table, from her usual all-seeing eyes, because then she'd be as confused as I was, and that would definitely not help the situation, at all.

My eyes moved to the right, looking to Sam without actually moving my head, only to come meet her intense gaze and mischievous, lazy smirk. And then I knew why she was doing this. She was telling me something, and I couldn't help but let a grin spread from ear to ear at what she was informing me of.

To Sam, I had always been the dork, the tech-weenie, the nub. And I thought that that was all I'd considered to be to her. Well, that was, until today.

Now, I had been promoted, I believe, to _her_ dork, _her_ tech-weenie, and _her_ nub.

I placed my hand upon Sam's and she froze for a moment, until I began to intertwine our fingers, one-by-one, thereby accepting my promotion with promising, satisfactory guaranteed, squeeze.

* * *

**_So, yeah. I know that that wasn't very humorous, but I'll try to get more wit into the next one. What did you think? Should I continue this? Reviews are more than welcomed~_**


	2. iWant a Taste

_**Second one today!

* * *

**_

iWant a Taste

_Word: Wrapper_

I held the spherical piece of candy between my middle and pointer fingers, marveling at its shiny, dark green wrapper. I knew I shouldn't be touching this candy, much less actually _looking_ at it; because if Sam were to come down stairs from Carly's room, then she'd surely kill me, or at the very least, beat me to a bloody pulp, if she saw that I was messing with her last piece of English Surgers.

And I also knew I shouldn't be unwrapping the bright pink candy from its dark green wrapper, but I was and I couldn't stop. It was like I was a puppet, and someone was pulling my strings, leaving me to have no control over my body. And that scared, yet excited me.

The wrapper made a crinkling sound as I tried smoothing it out by using the edge of the kitchen table. Once that was done, I laid it out on the table, and inspected it and the bright pink sphere of candy in my hand. Sometimes, I just wish that I could free Sam from _her_ shiny, dark green wrapper that she hides herself in and see that bright pink piece of candy she was on the inside.

Without really thinking, I popped the candy into my mouth, rolling it around on my tongue and thinking that it sure was called English _Surgers_ for nothing. This thing sure held a kick to it (I wondered, briefly, if this was what Sam tasted like).

And, just to make my future demise sooner (note the sarcasm), I bit into the candy, cracking it open only to taste this sour goo, and that only led to letting out a really audible gurgling sound as I flinched and knocked over Spencer's fish bowl.

Even though the bowl was un-inhabited by any living organism, it was filled with water, which caused even more damage as the bowl made impact with the floor and busted into to pieces. Big and small pieces of glass shot over the floor, some even landing upon my shoes. I just gaped in shock of it all.

It was then, I noticed, that Carly and Sam were at my side, both in the same state as I was. But that didn't last long; at least it didn't for Sam who just noticed that I was eating her candy.

"_Benson..._" was all she said before she pounced, knocking me off my chair and onto to the floor, which was, fortunately, not covered by glass.

"OPEN UP!!" she screeched, squeezing my cheeks with both of her hands. And I tried to tell her that the candy was almost gone and there was no use in trying to get it back, but it seems that she and my vocal box would have none of it.

I grasped her wrists, and pushed them as far away as my limited strength could.

"Want it?! Fine!!" And that's when I rammed my mouth onto hers, pushing my tongue through her shocked lips. Let her taste that!

And she did. Her tongue shot its way pass my lips and into my mouth, exploring every possible place she could.

And then, it was over, and she was pushing me onto my back, and standing up. She smirked, then bared her teeth, showing off the small piece of wore down candy she had obtained. I only gave her a grin, and thought, So that's what she tastes like: more powerful than a hundred English Surgers, of course.


End file.
